1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to touch assemblies and more particularly to touch assemblies configured to provide haptic feedback.
2. Related Art
Touch surface assemblies are becoming increasingly common in cellular telephones, laptop computers, tablet computers, automobiles, etc. In automobiles, touch screens are often used to control, for example, a navigation system; a radio; a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system; etc. Typical touch screen assemblies (which are a subset of touch surfaces) are configured to actuate in response to a person's finger touching or pressing on a transparent surface on the front of the monitor and applying a touch force onto the touch screen assembly.
Typical touch screen assemblies include touch screen monitors which are mounted in the vehicle and remain stationary when pressed and actuate in response to any touch force, even if a person very lightly touches the touch screen monitor. This often leads to inadvertent activations. Some touch screen assembly manufacturers have attempted to solve this problem by monitoring the touch force applied to the surface of the touch screen monitor with a force gauge only actuating the touch screen assembly in response to the touch force exceeding a predetermined threshold. Sometimes, a haptic feedback means is provided to provide some sort of feedback, such as a vibration, to the person who applied the touch force that exceeded the predetermined threshold, thereby alerting the person to a proper activation of the touch screen monitor. The sensors employed in many known touch screen assemblies are high resolution force gauges which are also very costly.
There remains a continuing need for a less costly system that only provides a haptic feedback in response to intentional actuations of the touch screen monitor.